Semillas Responsables
by OutShadow
Summary: Precuela de Caos y peculiaridad ingles. Delirio y Muerte investigan a un extravagante hombre que desprende pequeñas energías de Eterno. La resolución de ese misterio , no solo traerá la verdad a la luz, sino que también un hermoso sentimiento nostálgico.


**Los eternos son correspondientes como propiedad de Neil Gaiman. **

**Mr. Bean corresponde corresponde a la serie homónima, en la cual es interpretado por el actor Rowan Atkison.**

**Este fic. es una precuela del Fanfic: Caos y peculiaridad ingles. Puedes encontrarle desde esta zona de crossover o bien , seleccionando mi perfil y revisando en la area de My stories.**

* * *

Delirio sabía que era muy difícil que un inmortal o mortal pudiese producir hartazgo en sus hermanos. Ya que cada uno tenía la suficiente paciencia o plenitud en su actuar, que hacía desaparecer pronto la sensación de sosiego. Incluso a veces tomaban aquello como desafíos a fin de establecer nuevas estrategias o innovar en su actuar.

Casos puntuales sí que habían producido cierto desosiego en sus hermanos. Pero estos mismos era una cantidad casi similar al número de dedos de las manos. Además, en algunos de esos casos, uno de los hermanos intervenía sigilosamente a través de una apuesta a través del ser elegido con otro eterno .

Ahora ella podría agregar un dedo más o usar la otra mano, ya que vio a Deseo salir con una leve expresión de desagrado y después, fue seguida por desesperación la cual tenia una mirada de enojo.

Curiosa por las expresiones de sus hermanos, decidió preguntarle a la segunda eterno cual fue el hecho que los harto a ambos. Como era lo usual entre sus interacciones , desesperación le miro con su habitual cara seria y no le respondió.

¿Habrá sido algún Mortal que los harto? o ellos apostaron por un mortal y luego perdieron?, tendría que investigar el motivo por su cuenta.

* * *

Delirio enfoco su poder como eterno para reconocer las esencias que habían dejado sus hermanos por acá. Evidentemente detecto los rastros de Deseo y Desesperación, después apareció otro rastro expresado en un halo de energía eterno. Sin embargo no estaba claro del eterno que le pertenecía, ya que ningún lado cercano se veía a: Sueño - Muerte- Destino o Destrucción. Aunque este ultimo era difícil, ya que hace tiempo había efectuado su exilio. De todas maneras ella siempre tenía una esperanza tenaz en que su hermano volvería.

Ella entonces decidió enfocarse hacia donde el halo de energía se presentaría. Opto a su manera creativa de llegar al punto, es decir, moviéndose y alocando a cada mortal que usaba como pasadizo. Cada persona en su mente se veía abruptamente llena de una variedad sensaciones, las cuales perfectamente podrían pasar como locura o estar bajo el mas profundo trance.

Llego al punto donde el haz se revelo como la energía de su hermana, conocida como Muerte. Su hermana generalmente estaba de buen humor para todos, no le importaba mucho si se tratara de un eterno o mortal que tuviese enfrente, le hablaría y escucharía con paciencia. ¿Sabría ella que produjo hartazgo en Deseo y Desesperación? ¿O vendría también a enfrentar tal misterio?, Delirio le preguntaría ambas cosas.

* * *

Muerte se posó enfrente de unos hombres que compraban artículos de computadora en una tienda. Pronto uno de ellos moriría en este lugar y por ello, tendría que estar ella para guiarlo hacia otro plano existencial. Así que espero pacientemente que ocurriera el inevitable fin del mortal.

_Hola hermana Muerte!,_ dijo una voz femenina y juvenil. La eterna miro por todos lados buscando a la fuente del saludo, encontrándola en Delirio. Muerte le sonrió y respondió a su saludo con un fraternal abrazo. Esta última tras separase le pregunto: _¿Vienes a ver lo que harto a Deseo y Desesperación por igual? _La aludida tras escuchar sobre la presencia de sus otros hermanos se sorprendió un poco, dado que no era habitual que algo los reuniese por casualidad en una ubicación similar. _¿Que? ¿Ellos ya estuvieron aquí?_ -Le respondió de vuelta la eterna mayor sorprendida de que hayan estado mas eternos en el mismo lugar.

_Si, ellos venían desde este punto. Estaban irritados, por lo cual no quisieron responderme ninguna de mis preguntas_. -Dijo Delirio mientras seguía observando a su alrededor la tienda de computadores.

_Mmmm…Yo solamente vine por que alguno de esos hombres va morir. Aunque debo reconocer que hay una energía que vagamente se me hace familiar en este lugar-_Dijo Muerte.

En cualquier momento, uno de los hombres dejaría atrás su cuerpo o enlace físico con este mundo, teniendo la opción diversas opciones en cuanto a lo espiritual. Si por el contrario, no creía en nada, entonces era la ida o retorno hacia la nada.

Delirio también observaba en espera de esa muerte. Ella sabía desde luego identificar los distintos factores que insidiarían en la muerte rápida o repentina. Sin embargo, en este caso no había ninguno muy apreciable a simple vista.

Una canción se escuchaba a través de los parlantes del local, la cual se repetía variadamente la siguiente letra: _Like the Wind!, Like the Wind!_. Muerte no le prestaba mucha atención por ahora, ya que ella sabía que 20 años después y con la evolución de la Internet, esa canción sonaría por distinto lados. Pero una paradoja se volvería, dado que sería famosa por ser desconocido su autor. Tan solo muerte sabía quién era el responsable de la canción y de su tí secretos de los muertos eran de verdad invaluables como maravillosos de oír . Ella no entendía por qué su hermano Sueño no valoraba los errantes sueños de los muertos.

* * *

Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron, dejando paso a un hombre inglés, el cual miraba con cierto asombro el lugar. Delirio miro de pies a cabeza, para fastidiar un poco y así no aburrirse en esta búsqueda. No soportaba para nada el aburrimiento en cualquiera de sus formas, por lo que hacía del todo con sus poderes para alejarlo. Ella siempre pensaba que eran actos de Desesperación contra ella, para que si la temiese un poco. Y lo lograba, pero no tanto si se le comparaba cuando Delirio miraba a los ojos de Sueño. Según ella, el siempre parecía estaba burlándose de ella a través de su mirada infinita la cual era similar a ver el lado oscuro o vacua del universo.

Sin embargo, le llamo la atención que el hombre portase en una especie de pequeño asiento dentro de sus ropas a un oso de peluche. El sujeto saco al ser inanimado de entre sus ropas, para hablarle con breves palabras y por ultimo señalarle el lugar en su totalidad. Delirio observaba en silencio como el ser comenzaba su recorrido a través de la tienda.

Muerte seguía distraída en la espera de la pronta defunción, así que delirio decidió acercase al hombre para divertirse usando sus poderes en el. Cuando su cercanía fue prominente, enfoco sus poderes hacia el aura del hombre. Pero su energía fue revertida al instante y casi perdió su equilibrio corporal. Con algo de sorpresa por el rechazo enérgico, se cercioro si estaba enfocando correctamente su poder. Al ver que todo estaba bien en su canalización, lo intento nuevamente.

Una y otra vez lo intento, pero el resultado era negativo. En la última ocasión, incluso salió impactada a través de unas torres de computadores. El dueño del local tras ver las torres caerse y ciego de la existencia de Delirio, culpo a la ineptitud de sus jóvenes empleados.

Sacudiéndose un poco, miro al hombre y luego a muerte. Esta última se mostró un poco sorprendida por lo sucedido, pero al ver que Delirio estaba bien siguió en su espera. Los hombres por su parte seguían discutiendo entre los distintos monitores de computador.

Delirio totalmente respuesta, siguió al hombre del cual su energía fue rechazada. Este último se encontraba cercano a unos estantes de ratones para computador. El miraba con cierta diversión como curiosidad infantil las pelotas que contenían los ratones. Se podía suponer que el sujeto desconocía del todo la función de dichas bolas, ya que las sacaba y luego intentaban probar los ratones en los computadores de prueba. Por supuesto en esa prueba fallaban los ratones, pero Bean no le tomaba mucha atención a los resultados y continuaba repitiendo el proceso.

Las pelotas a medida que iban siendo desechadas por el hombre, eran lanzadas por este sin ninguna preocupación por su posterior trayectoria. Las cuales terminaban impactando contra estantes o bien, contra otras bolas como si se tratasen de unas bolas de billar. Poco a poco se fueron apilando en distintos puntos, dado que la cantidad de ratones que encontraba el hombre era numerosa.

Los hombres que conversaban no se percataron de una cantidad mediana de estas bolas que estaban reuniéndose cerca de sus pies. Uno de ellos, anonado por el precio y modernas características de un monitor, procedió a levantar el objeto y llevarlo a la caja de ventas de la tienda. El no prestaba mucha atención al piso, por ende no se dio cuenta de las bolas, siendo esto su ultimo como mortal; dado que piso una de las bolas y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo estruendosamente en el piso y azotando su cabeza contra el piso. Su tan preciada adquisición fue su mortal remate , ya que le cayo en el pecho, apretándolo de tal forma que termino por quebrar sus costillas y corazón.

Lo repentino de este suceso impacto tanto a sus amigos como los trabajadores del local. Incluso el hombre no se había dado cuenta del todo e intentaba recoger el monitor. De pronto una mujer muy pálida se le acercó y le dijo: _es buen monitor, pero, sabes que había un monitor a precios mas baratos en la tienda de la esquina de esta calle_? El hombre entonces desistió del objeto y llamo a sus amigos para ir a esa tienda, sin embargo estos aun miraban el lugar donde había caído el monitor Como no le hicieron caso decidió irse de la tienda, pero no pudo salir ya que los sensores de la puerta no funcionaron cuando este se acerco. Hizo señas a los trabajadores del local para que le abriesen otra puerta o reparasen los sensores, pero estos tampoco reaccionaron. La única que reaccionaba o miraba era dicha mujer blanquecina.

_¿Aun no te das cuenta de tu actual estado, Dave? Deja ya ese monitor y toma mi mano, ya no tienes más cotizar en este mundo. _Dijo la mujer al reciente difunto. A raíz de ese comentario, se calmó y reflexiono un poco tras los eventos de esa caída. Entonces ahí encontró la razón de que nadie le hiciese caso y siguiesen mirando el mismo punto donde se había caído; ahí era donde estaba su cadáver. No reconocía con exactitud la identidad de la mujer, pero algo de confianza le daba la plenitud en la mirada de esta. Tomo su mano y se dejó guiar por ella hacia un punto más allá de lo material.

* * *

Muerte ahora despreocupada de un pronto deber, se fue en búsqueda de Delirio. La cual observaba sin cesar a un hombre determinado que recorría la tienda mientras veía los diversos artículos, sin mucha preocupación por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

¿Qué pasa con ese hombre, Delirio? ¿Ves algo raro? -dijo la eterna de mayor edad a su hermana. Ella le miro y dijo en respuesta: _Si, pasa algo con el sin duda. Use mis energías para fastidiar un poco, pero no funcionaron. Cada intento de penetrar en sus auras era un fracaso tras otro, dado que me rechazaba. _

Tras ese comentario, muerte también miro detenidamente al hombre. Denotaba en este un extravagante comportamiento, sobre todo al ver un oso de peluche bien acomodado entre sus ropas.

La eterna mayor tuvo que interaccionar de manera diferente a la hora de usar sus energías en el hombre. No por el miedo al rechazo que había sufrido Delirio, sino que más bien por la alta posibilidad de traspasar esa energía que rodeaba al hombre y matarlo. Para poder lograr el acometido, más bien lo rodeo e intento generar un roce ligero a través de ambos flujos.

Duro por poco la pacifica interacción. Pronto se volvió caótica el otro lado, rechazando en menor medida que lo sucedido en Delirio; esto hizo retroceder un poco a Muerte. Esta última quedo pensativa, dado que la situación era similar a una interacción entre las energías de sus hermanos.

Descarto de su lista a Deseo y Desesperación, por su reciente y agria retirada. Sueño casi nunca se manifestaba a través de encomendados, solo a través de sueños de estos. ¿Destino?, por lo que ella sabido era poco probable que saliese de su reino. Y en la lista solo quedaba, el que se retiró, el hermano querido de todos. Destrucción.

Analizo un poco al hombre, al ver si las energías que lo rodeaban eran parecidas a lo expresado por destrucción. Este último al tener una personalidad natural y encantadora, se expresaba de igual manera en la destrucción que generaba. Para muchos seres, la destrucción era la peor y más sórdida agonía de la felicidad. Sin embargo, para los más viejos o avezados, sabían que era un paso natural de las cosas al igual que lo era morir.

El hombre desconociendo que era seguido por eternos, siguió su camino por la tienda. Vio con sorpresa el cadáver del hombre, lamentándose un poco junto a los amigos como vendedores, El desconocía totalmente que había sido culpable de ello.

* * *

Entonces, al ver que nada más le intereso en la tienda salió del lugar. Muerte le pego un codazo a Delirio y luego hizo el ademan para que ambas siguiesen al hombre. Este último se subió a su pequeño auto, en el cual se puso su respectivo cinturón de seguridad. Delirio pensó que haría lo mismo con el oso de peluche, pero el sujeto decidió guárdalo en un compartimiento del auto. Antes de partir, del mismo compartimiento saco una lista de alimentos orgánicos para comprar.

Para los eternos, tenían una variedad de opciones para moverse un punto. En este caso decidieron usar una teletransportación hacia la pequeña feria donde el mortal Bean compraría los vegetales orgánicos.

El mortal por su parte, tenía planes para comer algunas frutas de ahí como también llevar otras para su casa. Al él le gustaba combinar comidas en nuevos platos alucinantes, sobre todo al tratarse de hacer rellenos o estofados. Por eso casi siempre compraba un pavo para esos fines.

Comenzó sus comprar dirigiéndose hacia la zona de frutas. Primero compro las grandes o dificultosas de transportar, como sandias y piñas. Luego de eso, miro bien las frutas mas pequeñas las cuales compraba por Kilo.

He de aquí que Mr. Bean descarto nuevamente cualquier ápice de normalidad. Al no convencerse por el sabor de unas frutas, saco un cuchillo y las partió en trozos más pequeños. Los cuales unto en cremas de miel y Chantilly para luego comérselas. Repitió cada proceso con otras frutas pequeñas que compro. La vendedora solo lo miraba con una expresión anonadada. Una cosa para la gente era cortar un pequeño pedazo de una sandia para probar su estado y así comprarla o descartarla según el caso; pero esto iba mucho mas allá.

La mujer entonces le reprocharía por esa actitud al hombre. Pero antes de que lo pudiese hacer, el tipo se le adelanto y le paso el dinero correspondiente al kilo de frutas que compraría. Sin poder cumplir con su acometido, acepto el dinero y dijo: Gracias, ¡Vuelva pronto! Con una sonrisa fingida para este particular cliente.

Delirio y Muerte observaron en silencio toda esta escena.

Bean siguió su camino hacia un puesto donde vendían verduras. Esta vez no hizo tanto ademan, dado que las verduras le parecieron frescas. Por ello, compro una cantidad muy variada de cada vegetal que disponía el puesto, como también de especias.

Entonces el hombre volvió a su casa para guardar apropiadamente las verduras y frutas que había comprado. Las eternas lo veían y esperaban seguirlo en su próxima actividad.

El reviso su agenda, para recordar si tenía acordada alguna fecha. Y si, tenia que ir a entrenar a un pequeño gimnasio de un viejo amigo. Para Bean, el ejercicio era mas acorde para su salud corporal y para poder realizar sin problemas su baile, cuando lo requiriese en las pistas o para celebrar.

El enfoque del inglés a la hora de entrenar era hacia las piernas. La mayoría de las sesiones, entrenaba tanto fortaleza como flexibilidad de ellas. También uy para reforzar su resistencia aérobica, acostumbraba irse caminando hacia el gimnasio que quedaba 9 cuadras desde su casa.

Con la ropa de ejercicio propia, salió desde su casa hacia el gimnasio. No camino ya que más bien troto de manera lenta pero constante. Por cierto, ¿Que paso con el oso Teddy? Fue octava vez que el oso se negaba a ello. El hombre no le dijo nada, pero juro que, si volvía a suceder por novena vez, le reprendería su falta de preocupación por su salud. Demonios, hasta para sacarlo para el parque era toda una odisea.

El camino hacia el lugar fue apacible desde la vista del inglés y claro, también para sus inmortales observadoras. Bean se las ingeniaba para sortear obstáculos, los cuales podían ser desde basuras como escombros hasta ancianos bloqueando puntos importantes.

Si sudaba mucho durante su recorrido, se sentaba y tomaba un poco de agua. Al pararse y con tal de que no se le adormecieran las piernas , realizaba un poco de calistenia.

* * *

En el gimnasio tanto el mortal como eternos se reunieron. El primero con pequeñas gotas de sudor y los segundos, sin ningún signo de cansancio gracias a su formato de viaje.

Mientras el inglés hablaba con su viejo amigo y entraba al gimnasio, Delirio dijo:_ Hermana, creo que usare una estrategia diferente con él. ¡Ahora observa lo que hare! _Muerte la miro y asintió. Esperaba 2 cosas cohesionadas respecto a lo que planeaba hacer su hermana:

1)El plan funcionase

2)El plan funcionase para todos. Ya que su hermana generalmente no media mucho las consecuencias de su poder, cuando se trataba de implantarlos en mentes no tan aptas. No quería estar trabajando en las consecuencias mortales si es que en alguien resultaba letal.

Antes de que la pequeña partiese hacer lo suyo, la detuvo momentáneamente Muerte para decirle_: Delirio, terminado esto, iremos a visitar a Destino. Tengo sospechas de quien puede ser y destino me puede probar o desmentir aquello. _Dicho esto, la primera siguió su camino con normalidad.

Mr Realizo un renovado calentamiento en una trotadora automática. Mientras realizaba sus ejercicios, ignoraba como el poder de delirio tomaba mente por mente de las otras personas que entrenaban ahí.Desde jóvenes fisicoculturistas hasta ancianos que querían recuperar forma, eran tomados por el delirio. El único que se daba cuenta de esto, era el viejo dueño del gimnasio. Este pensó que alguien había repartido un nuevo esteroide ilegal mas potente o bien las bebidas Gatorade estaban aumentado su efectividad. Antes de investigar lo que sucedía a fondo, subió los precios de dichas bebidas isotónicas.

Poco a poco se acercaron al hombre inglés, el cual ignoraba a esta multitud mientras escuchaba música. Recién se percato de la presencia de esta delirante muchedumbre, cuando busco disco para hacer sentadillas con peso. Los vio con sorpresa, ya que todos lo miraban continuamente a él y lo que hacía. Los ojos de ellos, tenían extraños colores que nunca terminaba por reunirse, eran mas como una acuarela de iris.

Lejos de temer y razonar con normalidad, pensó mas bien que estos sujetos lo estaban reconociendo como maestro y entrenador. Bean sintió que valieron la pena esos años de entrenamiento no solamente para él, sino que ahora podría dedicarse en horarios de medio tiempo para ser entrenador personal.

El entonces señalo una de sus piernas, la cual tenía algún ápice de musculo desarrollado. El inglés intentaba convencer a través de este "resultado", que sus ejercicios eran los mejores. Cualquier persona normal o no poseída se hubiese reído o ignorado por completo. Pero esta masa de delirios solo veía con sus cuencas extasiadas.

Delirio comando de imitar lo que hiciese el hombre. Entonces, el maestro comenzó realizando saltos de tijera; Dicho movimiento constaba de saltar y separa los pies al mismo tiempo en direcciones contrarias, mientras las manos hacían lo mismo, pero agregando un pequeño aplauso. Sus primeros alumnos delirantes se le acercaron, los cuales eran unos ancianos. Las renovadas energías en sus cuerpos, venció cualquier desgano y fallos de sus prominentes edades. Por ello, paso y ritmo eran seguidos al compás.

Dejando a sus alumnos de avanzada edad, se movió a otro punto donde fue seguido por la horda restante. Nuevamente, un grupo de hombres se le acerco. Se trataba de los hombres de mayor musculatura en sus cuerpos, los cuales ya eran fisiculturistas en toda la extensión de su ser. Algunos de ellos incluso estaban participando en eventos de Europa central.

Su eventual maestro tomo en consideración aquello y preparo un ejercicio de los más difícil para ellos según el. Las llamadas elevaciones de rodilla; dicho ejercicio constaba de levantar las piernas de manera alternada en ángulos de 90 grados con el tronco, el cual se complementaba con un movimiento uniforme de brazos con la pose del ejercicio. Cada hombre musculoso repetía dicho ejercicio.

Y le quedo un último grupo, los novatos. Su maestro los miro uno a uno, para luego asignarles un entrenamiento muy apropiado para sus cuerpos como resistencias. Su asignamiento fue el ejercicio conocido como "Burpees": constaba de realizar lagartija en el suelo y luego pararse para dar un salto, en el cual se extendía todo su ser, todo esto repetidamente. El ingles les asigno poco tiempo de descanso entre lagartija y salto.

Todo transcurría en sintonia a pesar del ilógico asignamiento de ejercicios del improvisado maestro. Este último se encontraba agraciado por el reconocimiento eventual de su experiencia.

Delirio continuaba desde bastidores maquinando a los delirantes. Muerte observaba y veía como ahora ambas energías fluían de manera uniforme y no hostilmente como antes. Este hombre lo estaba canalizando de manera más resumida el poder que ella reconoció, por ello cuando no se cumplía las condiciones en él, los poderes de los otros eternos se veían rechazados.

30 minutos después, Mr Bean recordó su amada serie televisiva de investigación, asi que dio por terminado sus ejercicios e hizo señas a los hombres de que su maestro se retiraba. Delirio antes de que comenzara una reacción en cadena entre ambas energías, saco su influencia de los hombres que estaban en el gimnasio.

_Delirio miro a Muerte y dijo: ¡Fueeee divertido aquello!, no sé por qué me recordó a cuando jugábamos con los otros eternos. ¿Qué marca usaremos para llegar con Destino? _Muerte entonces indico el símbolo en el collar que traía puesto en el cuello.

* * *

Destino trabaja incansablemente monitoreando cada paso de orden en cada punto de cada ser de cada existencia. Nada sucedia aleatoriamente cuando él se encarga, ya que incluso lo más caótico como se absurdo se respaldaba con una razón poco ortodoxa.

Por ende, sabía de antemano lo que pasaría acá o alternativamente. Dicho conocimiento era compartido con otro eterno, Muerte. Ambos sabían bien lo que sucedió, sucedía o sucedería a cada ser o lugar de la existencia. Incluso el final para la mayoría de los eternos. La minoría compuesta por Muerte, Destrucción y el entraba en paradoja al suscitar las siguientes dudas: ¿Quién acabaría con quién? ¿Moriría el destino? ¿El destino final para la Muerte? ¿La destrucción de la muerte? O de Destino? ¿Destrucción de todo incluso de la misma destrucción?. Nunca estaría claro ese punto para el.

Un portal de una marca se abrió. De por si el ya sabían quiénes eran, así que los guió rápidamente hacia los archiveros que necesitaban. Destino no quería lidiar mucho con Delirio, ya que a diferencia de Destrucción, no lidiaba tan bien con el poder que usaba y formaba desastres un tanto difíciles de arreglar. Su hermano en cambio dotaba de mucho profesionalismo y responsabilidad al destruir.

Producto de ello, nervioso como paranoico de que esta produjese algún incidente boto sin querer unas hojas. Muerte pudo observar parcialmente su contenido: En el primero se veía imágenes de un lugar muy laberíntico como neblinoso, con una especie de faro divinidad; en el otro solo se veía a un hombre vestido con un impermeable verde contra la lluvia del cual tenía deletreado en el la palabra: SEGURIDAD. Antes de que Delirio metiera más la nariz en ello, fueron tomados y guardados rápidamente por Destino.

_Aquí esta lo que buscan, lean la información con cuidado y de manera pausada. Yo me retiro hacia mis respectivas actividades. _Destino les entrego un carpeta con la información del destino del mortal.

Delirio y Muerte se despidieron de su hermano Destino. La primera entonces comenzó a analizar la carpeta donde estaba los datos de las interacciones con el mortal Bean:

**Destrucción**

**Destino**

**Deseo**

**Desesperación**

**Delirio**

**Muerte**

**Sueño**

Ella leyó entonces lo referente a Destrucción. Dado que era la razón de esta miniaventura de eternos, y por otro lado el saber del por qué ese eterno pondría parte de su esencia en un ser humano tan peculiar.

**Destrucción:**

Hace mucho, Destino y Destrucción contemplaba en Alemania el desarrollo de la ilustración. Tenían un motivo especial para ello, ya que era la primera vez que infundían energías de ellos en seres mortales. Antes solo les habían dotado de conocimiento o algún objeto en particular.

Al principio, esto surgió como curiosidad, pero prontamente ambos eternos vieron utilidad si se desarrollaba a la larga. Ya que les permitiría mejorar su actuar a niveles micros o menores, como lo era en ese entonces la sociedad humana.

Destino muy guiado por las palabras de su hermano, tomo el riesgo. Accedió a darle parte de su perspectiva como información y compresión del todo. El mortal en cuestión, fue un hombre llamado Immanuel Kant.

El hombre en si significo bastante gracias a los conocimientos otorgados por el eterno. Aunque también obtuvo una pequeña ayuda por parte de Destrucción. En el sentido ideológico como filosófico. Ya que el aporto otorgándole la irrupción entre el empirismo y racionalismo. Ambos disfrutaron de ver al mortal, pero de maneras distintas.

Para Destrucción, ver a Kant desarrollando las pautas como luego escribiendo la dichosa "Critica de la razón pura", fue complaciente. Una nueva forma de destrucción que significaría conocimiento para nuevas generaciones sobre todas las que conocerían la escuela de la ilustración. Muy influyente en las prontas revoluciones de libertad que se vivirían álgidamente en los próximos siglos. Pero también el mortal indagaría en los aspectos de lo inalcanzable, como eran los conceptos intangibles como los dioses y la ética.

Por su parte, Destino estaría encantado de ver los resultados de implantar su conocimiento en un ser humano. Como también de ver como se expresaba en el razonar y forma de ser rutinaria del humano. El pensó que para algunos esta vida seria aburrida por la forma cronometrada de ser del filosofo, sin embargo cada minuto y tradición planificada contribuía a su obra, por lo tanto valía la pena de ser así. Ya que el eterno lo era cada minuto, sin esa rectitud y disciplina no tendría la pasion de saberse aguantar tanto en los buenos tiempos como también en los adversos.

Una vez muerto el filosofo, ambos eternos compartirían sus apreciaciones sobre la vida de este. Y por supuesto la forma de pensar como tambien su plasmacion en obras filosóficas de gran calibre.

Mucho después de esto, destrucción se vio interesado en dejar sus energías a diversos seres. Sin importarle ni la moral o la jerarquía, podían verse enrolados con la destrucción. Para el, esta sería la única manera de retirarse responsable-mente, Es decir, dejando una parte de si en estos seres de manera minimizada pero colectivizada.

Menormente serian espejos o recuerdos vividos de el para sus hermanos eternos. No quería del todo abandonarles, más bien, dejarles algo que tener de él, Había cierta ironía, dado que la destrucción nunca deja nada.

Cada semilla iba a tomando vidas, dotándoles de este poder. Podía variar del individuo su uso activo o uso incidental. Los que sabían del primero, podían ocasionar como generar nuevos imperios o conquistas. Los que no sabían del segundo, podían generar caídas o catástrofes sin saberlo a las estructuras. Había pequeños casos intermediarios, donde los sujetos no estaban del todo enterados del poder pero se valían a través de la oportunidades que les daban estos.

Bean fue uno de esos casos intermediarios. Destructor ignorante a su paso, pero creativo en el arte dar nueva soluciones poco ortodoxas o renovadas para problemas comunes. Las energías de Destrucción lo incitaban por ello a recorrer variados lugares, para poder dar cabida a lo que ellas estaban configuradas.

Muerte cerro momentáneamente la carpeta . La acerco con una de sus manos a su pecho, mientras con la otra mano contenía una lagrima. El hecho de saber sobre su hermano destrucción, le traía recuerdos bonitos de el. También de que esta manera de trabajar era una forma de dejar algo que recordar para los vivos, o los residentes de este universo de lo que el fue. Muy parecido a cuando los humanos dejaban herencias significativas a sus descendientes o bien donaban sus órganos tras morir.

Delirio al ver la actitud de su hermana y desconociendo el porque de ello, puso su mano en el hombro de muerte para apoyarle. Muerte correspondió el gesto fraternal de su hermana con una sonrisa y un gracias. Ya sintiéndose mejor, prosiguió a leer las próximas interacciones entre el mortal y los eternos restantes:

**Destino:**

En este punto no contenía narración de sucesos. Mas bien era una ficha con sucesos recopilatorios del mortal, los cuales eran narrados objetivamente de forma resumida.

Lo único que destacaba ante los sucesos, fue el subrayado coloreado del momento cuando las energías de destrucción tomaron al mortal como nuevo portador. Muerte pensó que al igual que los otros eternos, Destino se había sorprendido tras saber de esa forma de trabajo.

Ella no sospechaba de que la razón del subrayado del eterno sobre el hecho, respondía a otros motivos ajenos al sentimiento de afecto y nostalgia.

Continuo su lectura con el siguiente eterno:

**Deseo**

Por su personalidad y ambiciones parecía una presa difícil de tentar. Algo que le gustaría a Deseo de este mortal en un principio. Sin embargo, le hartaría de este mortal después.

Primero empezó con lo fácil, es decir, tentó el paladar del hombre. Invitaciones de variados restaurantes para que el hombre fuese a degustar sin pagar o bien con un gran descuento. Deseo impregnaba cada tarjeta para que el hombre se persuadiera de ocuparlas.

Pero fallo, el hombre no se veía interesado en comer ahí, Deseo no lo quería creer, cuando vio que el hombre prefería ir a preparar su comida al parque o comer en restaurantes de comida rápida antes que usar las tarjetas.

Tuvo que entonces alzar o subir de nivel lo que usaría para tentar al mortal. Esta vez, se presentaba ante el con autos lujosos a bajos precios. El sujeto parecía converse y subirse a probarlos, pero siempre fallaban de alguna manera. Esto desconcertaba a Deseo, quien tras cada error se aseguraba del estado óptimo del próximo vehículo.

Los vehículos no funcionaron en el hombre, ya que al ver tanto vehículo fino que terminaba por ser chatarra elegante, se alejo de Deseo. Este último, se posó sobre uno de los autos y saco un fino cigarro, el cual comenzó a fumar mientras pensó en su ultima estratagema.

El eterno lo atrajo a través de osos de Felpa, dado que se percato del buen trato que le daba a uno que portaba el inglés con regularidad. Ahora fue el momento de Bean estallo y definitivamente alejo al ser, al declararle que su amigo a pesar de ser un objeto era irreemplazable. Y aun cuando quedase la ultima fibra o hilo, el atesoraría esos restos como su amigo felpudo.

Deseo entonces le dio la victoria al hombre. Sin embargo, con esto no significaría que ganase la guerra. Por el contrario, dado que llamaría a otro eterno:

**Desesperación.**

"_Interesante" …_ pensó ella, cuando vio al mortal. En los últimos 2 siglos, casi nadie se había negado a lo otorgado por deseo. Salvo la excepción con el "emperador de los Estados Unidos" . Dicho mortal estaba viviendo muy a su modo como felicidad su locura como excentricidades hasta ultimo suspiro de vida.

El resto cayo cuando sus voluntades. Las cuales dicho eterno sabia como seducirlas hacia el deseo de algo, pero no el querer de ese algo.

Movió un poco los garfios que usaba en sus labios mientras pensaba como producir tormento en el inglés. Deseo miraba desde una distancia corta a desesperación, confiando en que esta tendría éxito.

El día para el mortal iba a ser muy pesado a propósito. Cualquiera pensaría que sus dioses, la suerte o, por último, el ritmo de la ciudad le estaba empeorando la vida al sortear o sobrevivir ante tales cargas dignas de una moderna odisea. ¿Y Cual fueron los duros tormentos? Cuentas no pagadas, cerradura descompuesta del vehículo, cita casi arruinada.

No fue así con nuestro inglés, que ignorante de las energías que le dotaban, era capaz de sobrevivir por su intelecto como astucia. De las cuales presento solución:

¿Cuentas no pagadas ? Pago las cifras altas mayoritariamente con monedas esterlinas. Las que reunió buscándolas entre sus muebles, y haciéndose pasar por muchacho para trabajar de repartidor de diarios.

¿Cerradura rota del vehículo? No hay problema, siempre se puede comprar o retirar alguna de un viejo baúl. Y para renovar el candado, saco uno de estos de un viejo diario de vida que compro en una venta de garaje.

¿Cita casi arruinada? Sucedió que Bean invito a su novia a patinar en hielo, sin embargo, sus zapatos alquilados para ello se rompieron inadvertidamente. Este accidente produjo bastante risa a su novia, pero al ingles no tanto. El hombre busco repuestos, pero no tenían los adecuados para su talla. Salió del lugar en búsqueda de otros zapatos, pero en el camino encontró algo mejor. Regreso a la pista, sorprendiendo a su novia como a los asistentes. La mantequilla se había adherido muy bien a los zapatos y le ayudaba a moverse de manera más fluida.

Desesperación miraba en silencio como el mortal logro superar las adversidades propuestas por ella. Esto ya se estaba transformando en un problema parecido a lo acontecido con el emperador.

En este caso, no estaba de humor para involucrar en nueva apuesta. Requería terminar luego para demostrarse más perspicaz como competente que deseo. Y si tendría que repetir la estratagema que ocasiono al estadounidense hace un siglo atrás, lo volvería hacer. Pero ahora, seria por semanas y semanas.

Semanas, semanas y semanas, en las cuales fallo. Nunca lo conseguían atormentar a buen punto como otros, solo lo lograba efímeramente ya que el mortal lograba zafarse de manera creativa o por curiosidad. Climas, policías neuróticos o mala señal televisiva ataco intempestivamente al inglés durante esas semanas.

Y esto creaba sentimientos contrariados en desesperación, o tal vez, irónicos. ¿Ella se estaba desesperando?, se podría decir que sí. Era algo único entre los eternos lo sucedido en este momento. Ninguna otra tenía la dicha de sentir de su propio poder, aun cuando estuviesen rodeados de ellos o compenetrados en sus reinos, no conseguirían sentir mucho.

Era un avance o evolución consideraba ella, poder sentir aquello. Muchas veces lo trato con el dolor propio o la creación de un lugar afín, pero los resultados nunca obtuvieron éxito. Pero con este raro ser, consiguió al fin sentirse grata en la desesperación que ahora la inundaba, tal cual ella lo producía en cada ser vivo.

Deseo al no ver avances en la desolación de este ser, se retiro a atender otros seres. Pensó que su hermana estaba preparando algo mas minucioso dado los negativos resultados, así que la dejo sola para que pensase en silencio en su reino.

Ella decidió volver para desesperar otra vez al mortal. Sin embargo, denoto pequeños haces de luz que reconoció de los eternos. Se acerco de manera cuidadosa hacia él, intentando no rozar demasiado las energías, al saber lo que sucedía si no había mucha sintonía o coordinación.

Comenzó a conjurar las marcas y nombres de los otros eternos para ver de quien se trataba. Descarto a deseo por obvias razones, así que conjuro a ; Destino, Delirio, Muerte y Sueño. Pero en ninguno de los intentos, hubo contestación o reconocimiento alguno del otro lado. Pensó en una inesperada opción que le produjo desosiego, ¿era destrucción?

¿Que lo había convencido de volver? ¿Y porque actuaba de esta manera? Ella siempre sabia que al actuar este eterno, lo realizaba en persona. En aquello era comparable a un artista o un director de teatro, dirigiendo y fascinándose con los resultados de sus obras. Cada toque aunque fuese el mas pequeño por parte de destrucción, significa un cambio o fin según el caso de lo que fuese el receptor del toque.

Desesperación uso el llamado para Destrucción en las energías. Sin embargo, estas reaccionaban al llamado, pero no eran contestadas del todo.

_¿Destrucción, por que no contestas del todo? - _decía Destrucción mientras repetía el llamado en la marca. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Desesperación siguió al hombre por días, aunque ahora ya no lo atormentaba. De hecho, ella se estaba desesperando por segunda vez al observar que no había mayor respuesta. ¿Por qué el único hermano que vio algo especial dentro del tormentoso corazón de la eterna, no le contestaba? ¿Acaso ahora le molestaba su implacable como tosca actitud ante la existencia?

Entonces pensó en usar sus energías de manera equilibrada para averiguar la naturaleza de estas en el hombre que usaban como hospedaje. Las energías reaccionaron entre destrucción y desesperación alrededor de ambos, tanto la eterna como el inglés. A su alrededor, se alternaba entre destrucción de gente (en ambos sentidos) como la desesperación, o bien al revés se producía esto.

Ella entendió que este hombre fue usado como semilla para la destrucción. Es decir, una manera creativa de continuar su trabajo sin estar completamente en ese lugar. Y por como lo vio después en otros que contenían dicha semilla, era fácil mantener tal destrucción.

Antes de irse, honro a las energías de su hermano, deseándole que estuviese bien en donde quiera que este. Concluido aquello, le invento a Deseo que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo en ese mortal y que, por ello, había abandonado para dirigir su desesperación a otros seres.

Deseo no entendió el por qué, de aquello, pero respeto de todas maneras la decisión de Desesperación. Era otra victoria que le confería al hombre ingles ese. Aunque la ultima victoria ante muerte no la obtendría, ya que a todos le llega su fin, pensó el Eterno mientras sonrió ante el ultimo suspiro de ese hombre.

Poco después se encontrarían con Delirio, a la cual no le dirían nada acerca de lo sucedido.

* * *

Tras terminar de leer lo acontecido entre esos eternos y el mortal, Muerte quedo pensativa y nostálgica. Pronto fue interrumpida por Delirio, quien deseaba saber del hombre. La eterna mayor reacción y dejo la carpeta en el archivero, evitando leer las próximas veces que verían al hombre tanto ella como Delirio, como también evitar leer la reunión de Sueño y el inglés.

Aquel hombre, contiene esencias de un viejo eterno, dijo a Delirio. Los ojos de esta se agrandaron tras escuchar aquello, y antes de que preguntase quien, Muerte le sonrió con confianza y dijo: _Se trata del mas querido como también el mas simpático entre nosotros, a pesar de su irónica tarea;¿ Creo que ya debes tener idea de su identidad?. _La respuesta de la eterno menor fue un asertivo movimiento de cabeza y después, un ataque de felicidad.

Muerte prosiguió_: Esta fue su forma de continuar su trabajo como también dejar algo suyo, antes de adentrarse en lo mas lejano de la existencia; debemos respetar aquello, sin embargo, cada vez que quieras lo puedes (o podemos visitarlo) para verlo y recordar a nuestro hermano. _Tras decir eso, ambas se retirando hacia sus marcas para atender sus respectivas responsabilidades.

En los siguientes años de la vida del inglés, lo acompañarían desde la distancia como invisibilidad. Tantos en grandes aventuras como:

Ser mayordomo de la Reina de Inglaterra

Viajar a para presentarse como un supuesto doctor en pinturas y dar un discurso analítico sobre el Retrato de la madre del artista".

Viajar a Francia gracias a un premio de lotería. En el cual se vería envuelto en una extraña cruzada para hacer que un hijo se reencontrase con su padre.

También en las pequeñas como simples circunstancias de su vida. Tales como:

Ir a nadar a una piscina pública.

Jugar Minigolf.

Ir a la playa de espacio reducido y escaleras gigantes.

Pasar la navidad con su novia. Entregando el regalo tan preciado por ella.

Un día de Pícnic en el parque público.

Entre otras aventuras. Ellas casi siempre que dispusiesen de tiempo estarían recordando a su hermano Destrucción, a través de las energías desprendidas por este hombre. Silenciosamente y desde la distancia, también seria observado por Desesperación.

* * *

Mr. Bean desconociendo estas circunstancias, así como las energías que desprendía y a quienes atraía por ello, siguió con normalidad (su concepto de normalidad) ese año. Tras el pasar de ese año, como premio o regalo atrasado de navidad llevo a su amigo Teddy a un completo día en el parque público.

El no sospecharía del trágico evento que le sucedería a su amigo felpudo, la odisea que significaría después buscar a quien pudiese repararlo. Y menos, lo que significaría para el, ese sueño de comer pizza en ese lujoso restaurante del Chef de renombre.

* * *

Como dije en el inicio, esto sirve de precuela y explicación del FF "Caos y Peculiaridad ingles". Me pareció interesante por el lado del universo de The Sandman extender esa forma de cariño como inspiración que brindaba Destrucción a sus otros hermanos. Y por otro lado, justificar el hecho de que aun retirado, Destrucción continuara de alguna forma funcionando el universo.

Por el lado de Mr. Bean, me fue desafiante darle una mayor razón de que algunos eternos lo observasen. Al principio solo quería resaltar por su forma de ser como pensar, pero luego di con la idea de extenderlo hacia algo emotivo que lo rodease sin saberlo. Esto ultimo me permitió desarrollar mas ideas que fui implantando a medida que escribía y modificaba según el caso.

Esto marcaría el fin(momentáneo) de esta saga crossovers. Pero no es asi con The Sandman, donde tengo en parte plasmada y escrita las ideas para trabajar con otros 2 crossovers. En ellos, me enfocare a trabajar con los siguientes eternos: Destino, Deseo y menormente, Desesperación.

Sin mas que decir,

Saludos!.


End file.
